Jessica Care Moore
Jessica Care Moore (born October 28, 1971) is an African-American poet.Jessica Care Moore: Spoken Word Laureate of our generation," media.www.southerndigest.com. Web, 2008-06-04. Life Moore was born in Detroit, Michigan. Career Moore won acclaim as the 1st poet to ever win the nationally televised Showtime at the Apollo competition 5 times in a row. That same year, she would be filmed for the documentary SlamNation. The film followed her and the 1996 Nuyorican Poetry Slam Team (Saul Williams, Beau Sia and muMs da Schemer) as they competed at the 1996 National Poetry Slam. In the book Words In Your Face: A Guided Tour Through Twenty Years of the New York City Poetry Slam, author Cristin O'Keefe Aptowicz wrote of Moore's time in the poetry slam, noting "Her razor-sharp verse confronted and addressed the difficulties of being a black woman and a black poet in a culture that seemed to support neither."Aptowicz, Cristin O'Keefe. (2008). Words in Your Face: A Guided Tour Through Twenty Years of the New York City Poetry Slam. Soft Skull Press. Page 135. ISBN 1-933368-82-9. She has been referenced by rapper Talib Kweli, and appeared on rapper Nas's Nastradamus album. One of her most famous poems is "Until We Dance, For Joseph" dedicated to a family member who died of AIDS, which is frequently recited at AIDS Walks. She has performed and collaborated with literary, musical and other noted celebrities such as George Clinton, Antonio Hart, Nas, the late Ossie Davis, Mos Def, the late Gregory Hines, Judith Jamison, CeCe Winans, Anthony David, Roy Ayers, Gil Scott Heron, Sonia Sanchez, Steve Harvey, Cedric the Entertainer, Patrice Rushen, Talib Kweli, Ntozake Shange, Nikki Giovanni, The Last Poets and many more. She has appeared on several episodes of Russell Simmons' Def Poetry, has been featured in Essence magazine and appeared on the television miniseries I'll Make Me A World (1999). She also served as executive producer for and hosted her own television show Spoken (2004) on the Black Family Channel. In 1999, she was honored as Woman of the Year by the Harvard Black Men's Forum. Her publishing house can be found online at www.mooreblackpress.com She is the Founder of Black Women Rock!, a concert, panel and workshop series dedicated to supporting and inspiring women who play rock and roll music. Moore Black Press Moore is the founder and CEO of Moore Black Press, which has released poetry by noted poets and authors Saul Williams and Asha Bandele, as well as her own books. Publications *''The Words Don't Fit in My Mouth''. New York: Moore Black Press, 1997. *''The Alphabet / Verses / The Ghetto''. New York: Moore Black Press, 2002. *''God is Not an American: Poetry, politics, and love''. Detroit, MI: Moore Black Press, 2009. *''Sunlight through Bullet Holes: Poems (that will live). Detroit, MI: Moore Black Press, 2013. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jessica Care Moore, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 29, 2015.. See also *Slam poets *African-American poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Books *Books by Jessica Care Moore ;Audio / video *Slam Poem: "Box This" *Jessica Care Moore at Myspace *Jessica Care Moore at ReverbNation. *Jessica Care Moore at YouTube ;Books *Jessica Care Moore at Amazon.com ;About *Jessica Care Moore at the American Program Bureau *Jessica Care Moore profile at Moore Black Press. *Jessica Care Moore profile at Black Women Rock! *Poetic Mom: Jessica Care Moore of Detroit at MetroParent. ;Etc. *Black Women Rock! *Moore Black Press Category:African-American writers Category:Slam poets Category:People from Detroit, Michigan Category:American spoken word artists Category:African-American women writers Category:Living people Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:African American female poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:African American poets